prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (July 20, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes July 13, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 27, 2012 }} The July 20, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event was the first match for Negro Casas in Arena México for several months. Casas, the leader of the group La Peste Negra, teamed up with El Terrible, member of rival group La Fuerza TRT and Último Guerrero, leader of Los Guerreros del Infierno. They faced off against a more united team, consisting of Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Rush. Atlantis and Guerrero had a long running rivalry and Rush and El Terrible was in the middle of a storyline feud as well. In the semi-main event Titán received his reward for winning the En Busca de un Ídolo ("The search for an idol") in June as he challenged Dragón Rojo, Jr. for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship. The show featured four additional matches including three Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team matches and a tag team match. Event In the opening match the tecnico (term for wrestlers that portray the "good guys") team of Camaleon and Horus took on the rudo ("Bad guy") team of Apocalipsis and Cholo. The match went the full three falls before Camaleon and Horus could secure a victory. In the final fall of the match Cholo was hurt when Horus executed a move that did not go as planned and Cholo had to be taken out of the arena on a stretcher. In the second match the team known as Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Nitro and Skándalo) took on the tecnico team of Pegasso, Starman and Tigre Blanco in a best of three falls match. Pegasso's team took the first fall, but Los Guerreros Tuareg fought back and won both the second and the third fall, with Nitro getting the deciding pinfall. The third fall of the night featured CMLL's women's division as Goya Kong, Luna Mágica and Marcela faced the team of La Comandante, Lady Apache and Tiffany. The primary storyline was the developing rivalry between Marcela and Tiffany. Early in the match Tiffany gained an advantage for her team by cheating but in the end Marcela decided to pay her back in kind, illegally holding onto the ropes as she defeated Tiffany for the third and deciding fall. The two fought after the bell and had to be separated by CMLL officials. following the fight Marcela challenged Tiffany to put her hair on the line against Marcel. The high flying team of tecnicos consisting of Ángel de Oro, Máscara Dorada and Valiente took on Los Invasores (Kraneo, Morphosis and Psicosis II) in the fourth match of the evening. Los Invasores had their Mascota (a little person) Mije at ringside helping them distract the referee. During the third and deciding fall Mije was knocked down when Valiente fell onto him and had to be removed from the arena on a stretcher, it was unclear if this was a planned action or truly an accident. Los Invasores took the third and deciding fall to win the match. CMLL World Middleweight Championship Match One of the rewards given to Titán when he won the En Busca de un Ídolo ("The search for an idol") tournament was a match for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship against champion Dragón Rojo, Jr. The title match had been pushed back, first because of the En Busca de un Ídolo torneo cibernetico elimination match, then because Titán and Atlantis wanted revenge for the post-match attack of Último Guerrero and Euforia. Dragón Rojo, Jr. was accompanied to the ring by Skándalo, who was a member of the Los Guerreros Tuareg group, not Dragón's Los Guerreros del Infierno group, while Titán had Horus in his corner to prevent Skándalo from giving Dragón Rojo, Jr. an unfair advantage in the match. The match started out with the two of them exchanging a series of holds and exchanges on the mat, almost like an amateur style wrestling match, before Titán adopted the more high flying, high risk offensive he usually employs. The high risk offense was also the key to Titán's loss in the first round as Dragón Rojo, Jr. took advantage of a mistimed move to gain the first fall. Rojo dominated early in the second fall, but Titán surprised the champion when reversing a move off the top rope and gained the second fall. The third fall saw both men exchange a number of moves and both trying to pin the other, but in the end Dragón Rojo, Jr. ended up trapping his opponent in a submission hold to win the third fall and successfully defend his championship. Main event The main event was an amalgamation of two ongoing storylines in addition to the return of Negro Casas to Arena México after several months of absence. One of the storylines was the ongoing issues between Atlantis and Último Guerrero that stretched back to 2011 when Atlantis left Guerrero's Los Guerreros del Infierno group. The other storyline centered around the issues between Rush and El Terrible, issues that had been escalating in intensity with several challenges made for a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match between the two, which up until this point had not been made official yet. Atlantis and Rush teamed up with Diamante Azul to take on Negro Casas, El Terrible and Último Guerrero for the main event. Atlantis' team took the first fall, putting them ahead, but during the second fall Terrible's teammate Tiger and La Comandante (who is associated with both of them) came to the ring to distract Rush. With Rush distracted El Terrible broke a pane of glass over Rush's head drawing an immediate disqualification from the referee. El Terrible did not act bothered by losing the match, instead celebrated his attack on Rush and even challenged his opponent to a hair vs. hair match while Rush was taken out of the arena on a stretcher and thus was unable to answer the challenge. Results ; ; *Camaleon and Horus defeated Apocalipsis and Cholo in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *''Los Guerreros Tuareg'' (Arkangel de la Muerte, Nitro and Skándalo) defeated Pegasso, Starman and Tigre Blanco 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Goya Kong, Luna Mágica and Marcela defeated La Comandante, Lady Apache and Tiffany in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match *''Los Invasores'' (Kraneo, Morphosis and Psicosis II) defeated Ángel de Oro, Máscara Dorada and Valiente 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Dragón Rojo, Jr. © defeated Titán 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls for the CMLL World Middleweight Championship *Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Rush defeated El Terrible, Negro Casas and Último Guerrero 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results Category:2012 events